Night Flare
by Thecrazymexican Borderhopper
Summary: Naruto comes across a girl who he thinks she is a spy. Truns out she is not one and then some thing blooms between them. Yes Sakura is made to look worse than she is. Naruto/oc
1. Chapter 1

Night Flare

(Hello! this is a naruto fanfic. i don't own naruto . i think this story will be better than the last one i wrote. so enjoy!)

Chapter one

She runs. She has no clue who she is, or why she is being chased all she knows is if she is caught that she might just is breathless from running so much. 'it's dark! I can't see where i'm going!' She thought as she's running. She stumbles around through the dark forest. She trips over a root stubbing her toe. 'Gotta get up, I have to.' She tries to get up but strong arms wrap around her keeping her still against a man's chest. She tries to to scream but she is so scared all she lets out is a breathless sequel. She tries to pry the arms away from her but the grip on her captor has on her was too strong.

"Got her" The semi deep voice of her captor yells while keeping a tight grip on her.

"Good don't let her go" Another man yells with a deeper voice than her captor.

'Oh god, please no. I don't want to die' She sobs and tries even harder to break out of her captors grip. "Please let me go. I don't want to die" She sobs even harder now thinking that she was going to die when the next man got there.

"Pitiful look for a spy" The other man, who had finally got to where her and her captor stood, said walking in front of her.

"Please let me go. I'm not a spy" She sobs trying to convince the white haired man who stood now in front of her.

"Sure, we'll go with that" The white haired man said and lifts his head band from over his right eye.

What the white haired man did puzzled her but soon all she could think about was how she was so tired and wanted to sleep. 'I'm so tired. I guess i could sleep" She slumps against her captor and falls asleep.

X X

'Why is the light so bright?' She opened her eyes and when she looks around, what she sees shocks her. She suspected that she would wake up and see angles flying around but what she sees is a white hospital room just a regular hospital room. She scans the room again but this time notices that there is a semi tan guy with bright bright blond hair. 'Is he asleep? Whats up with his weird outfit? Well he hasn't moved for well since i noticed him so i guess he is asleep' She tries to get up but she has something restraining her she looks down and sees that she is restrained to the bed. 'Why?' She whimpers pulling on the restraints.

"Stop your going to hurt yourself" The semi deep voice she knows as her captor in the forest says softly to her.

She looks up and notices the blond guy next to her staring at her with bright blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"Naruto. Now stay still im going to undo the restraints" Naruto smiles softly at her and undo the restraints.

"Do you still think im a spy?" She asks sitting up and rubbing her wrist after naruto undoes the restraints on her writs.

"No. We have proof your not a spy. Since a spy wouldn't have been captured easily and you bawled like a baby" Naruto winked and hands her a bag.

"Whats this?" She asks taking the bag from Naruto.

"It's clothes for you to wear till you get some. They are from

Granny. She said they will fit. There is the bathroom" Naruto points to the bathroom door.

"Ok" She says and heads to the bathroom, and closes the door after her. She pulls out the clothes then puts on the gray wrap shirt with the blue blet then she puts on the blue pants. She puts on the blue heels on too and looks in the mirror. 'Wow. Im super pale. I look like im dead. My eyes are well weird. They look like they are blood red. Well one thing is normal but don't look really well on me is my hair. It's black. I'm not trying to impress anybody so i guess i look just fine. Though i should take down the rest of my hair since its all ready half way down' She takes down her hair then walks out of the bathroom.

"Looks like the shirt is a bit too big" Naruto says standing next to the other door.

"Well im not as big as your grandmother" She says crossing her arms.

"I know. Now i better take you shopping before granny yells at me" Naruto mumbles rubbing the back of his head then walking out of the room.

"Hey wait up!" She says following him down the hospital hall. Finally meeting him at the nurses station.

"Okay she can be released as soon as we know her name for records" the nurse says looking sternly at Naruto.

"Oh. Uhh. Whats your name?" Naruto asks turning around to look at her.

"I don't know" She says mulling over what her name could be.

"Why don't you put it under my name till we know what her name is?" Naruto said to the nurse.

"Fine this once" The nurse said and went back to paper work.

"Great!" Naruto yells and grabs the girl by her arm and dragged her out of the hospital. "Don't worry we will give you a nickname till your remember your real name"

"Ok, but nothing stupid" She says following Naruto. "What is that smell?" She asks now dragging naruto to the bakery. She drags him inside and points to cookies.

"Thoughts?" Naruto asks regaining his balance after she let go of him.

"Yes. What are they and can i have some?" She asks staring naruto down with her blood red eyes.

"They are cookies and sure. Hey thats it! your name should be cookie!" Naruto yells happily while he is paying the baker for the cookies. Naruto hands her the cookies.

"Sure" Cookie says taking the cookies away from Naruto and opening the box and taking out a cookie. She shoves the cookie into her mouth. "Good" Cookie says after she swallows the cookie.

"Thats good" Naruto laughs as they walk out of the bakery.

"Naruto!" a screechy voice yelled then sent naruto flying down the road.

"Hey whats the big idea of you going and hitting Naruto for?" cookie demands from the pink hair girl who just sent naruto flying.

"And just who are you?" The pink haired girl screeched instead of answering Cookie.

"Sakura don't hurt, Cookie. Granny told me to take her shopping!" Naruto yells running up to stand in the middle of the two girls.

"Cookie? Who the hell is Cookie! You missed our first date!" Sakura screeched at Naruto taking another step towards him.

"I'm Cookie" Answered Cookie stepping around from Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto missed his date with you but his granny told him he needed to help me get new clothes, and i think his grandmother has more say than you do"

"You little!" Sakura screeched at Cookie then lungs at her.

'When someone comes at you, you must defend yourself from harm' A voice, who sounded like an older man, in Cookie's head told her sternly. She obeyed the voice in her head and took up a defensive fighting position, throwing her cookie box to Naruto who caught it. Cookie has no idea of what she was about to do but all she knows she was going to let her body defend her from the crazy pink haired bitch. Sakura runes at Cookie: Cookie Easily avoided her with a quick side step. Sakura stood in front of Cookie, and went to go punch her. Cookie grabbed Sakura's fist and filliped Sakura over her shoulder. Cookie turned around fast and grabbed Sakura by her arm and threw her into a building. Cookie ran over there in heels and picked up Sakura. "I might not know who i am, but one thing is for sure. I can beat your ass in high heels, so don't you ever hit Naruto or try to fight me again. Got it?"

"Y...Yes", Sakura nodded with genuine fear in her eyes.

"Good" Cookie glared at Sakura and dropped her letting her fall to the ground then walks over to Naruto. "Shall we go now, Naruto?"

" Sure! But how did you do all that?" Naruto asks leading Cookie to the clothing store.

"I really don't know" Cookie answers honestly.

"Oh ok. Well here we are" Naruto says pointing to the store.

"Lets go in" Cookie says bouncing up and down.

"Ok" Naruto smiles softly at at Cookie and opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Flare

chapter 2

(Sorry for the delay of this chapter! I couldn't find my well 'notes' for this chapter and i sorata had writer block! Then again how many people read this? hemm oh well enjoy. flash back)

"I'll sit here and wait for you to chose an outfit or how ever many you want", Naruto jested to a chair next to the dressing room that he was heading towards not waiting for cookie to answer.

"Ok" Cookie said and walking over to the clothes. A pair of black pants caught her eye. She walked over to them. She looked them over and like the way they had tons of pockets. ' I like these. I will buy them or whatever. Wait I don't know my size. Hmm' Cookie thought as she grabbed three different sizes and went to the changing room. She opened the door and went in. She tried to put on the smallest size only to find that it was to small. So she folded them back up and put them on their hanger. she grabbed the second smallest and tried them on. To her surprise they fit her perfectly. She took them off and put back on the pants she had on first and looked at the size on the tag. "8" she said and nodded to her self. She grabbed her the other two and made sure they were on their hangers properly and grabbed the pair that fits. She opened the door and threw the pair that fits her at Naruto who caught them. "Keep thoughts with you. I will look for more" She said putting the pair on a rack next to her that didn't fit her.

"Ok" Naruto said putting the pants on his lap and went back to staring at nothing.

'Oookay. Naruto is staring at nothing. Probably thinking... thinking?' Cookie thought to her self and went back to the rack that had the black pants and grabbed a couple more black pants and saw they had a silver color in the same type so she grabbed a couple of the silver to and tossed them to Naruto who caught them with eases. Then Cookie wandered over to the shirts but didn't like any of the tee shirts so went over to the tank tops and grabbed three different sizes of black tank tops. She walked over to the dressing room and went in. She put on the medium first and noticed it fit but it was tight fitting. She didn't like it that tight so she assumed that the large would be the right one and took off the medium and put it back on the hanger then she put on the shirt she had on first. She opened the door then threw the large at Naruto, who again caught it with no problem. Cookie put the other shirts on the rack with the pants and went back to where she grabbed the black large tank top and grabbed a couple more and decided that she would grab a couple dark blue tank tops too. She looked for shoes and all she saw was the ones like the ones Naruto had on so she grabbed a pair of black ones. She went over to the underwear section and grabbed some and a couple bra's that she decided were her size. She walked back over to Naruto. "Ready" She said reaching out to grab the clothes off of Naruto's lap.

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto yelled grabbing the rest of the clothes out of Cookie's arms while he got out of his seat. Naruto smiled his classic smile and closed his eyes as he walked over to the cash rester.

"Is this it?" The Cashier asked politely as she rang up all the clothes and bagged them.

"Yep!" Naruto said happily.

"Okay. On the hokage's bill. If im right" The Cashier said handing the bags to Naruto.

"Your right!" Naruto yelled as he threw the cookies at Cookie, who fumbled but caught them, as he took the bags. "Follow me, Cookie. I'll take you to where your going to be staying. Don't worry. Granny had people clean it up for you" Naruto explained as he held open the door for Cookie.

"Ok" Cookie said as she walked out of the store and waited for Naruto to walk out and start walking to where she will be staying.

"Right now all of Konaha is full and since you will be here for a while Granny decided that they will open the part of Konaha that has been closed for well a long time" Naruto explained as he walked to where ever their destination is. "I'll be truthful it's the Uchiha place. You might find stuff there that belongs to well someone who use to be on our team" Naruto said sounding bitter and stopping at a giant gate that a symbol on it. "Well here we are" Naruto opened the gate and walked in and pointed to a house. "That house is where you are staying you have food and everything you need in there. Need anything just follow your nose to the nearest Raman sand and i'll be there" Naruto explained as he handed Cookie her bags.

"Thank you" Cookie said but Naruto had all ready left. So Cookie went to the house Naruto pointed to taking off the heels ,that Naruto had given her earlier today, and putting near the door as she walked in. She dug in her bag and found the pair of black shoes and put them near the heels and took a step up and walked deeper into the house. 'It's quit here' She thought as she walked and found a sitting room and walked some more to find a dinning room. She noticed that off to the left there are stairs and in fount of her she saw a kitchen. She decided that she was going up stairs to put up her clothes and explore up stairs before exploring more down stairs. She walked over to the stairs and walked up them. She noticed on her way up a picture. So she stopped and studied it. 'Cute family. That little boy looks like he has a chicken butt on his head' Cookie thought as she remembered something.

"Daddy can I go out and play with the other kids?" A young girl asked who looked like a younger cookie asked.

"No, child. You can not. You may hurt the other kids and it not proper for a young lady to play like frolick like she has no since" an older man said who had kind green eyes, pale skin, and black hair. "It's time for your lessons anyway. Today it's to protect your self. Now, now child, don't cry. After your lessons we will get you a pastries. Would you like that? The older man said as he picked up young Cookie. Cookie nodded and smiled.

"Was that a memory? It had to be, but the man is he my father?" Cookie mussed as she kept staring at the picture of the family on the wall. Finely she decided it was a memory but gave up in trying to figure out if the man was her father and made the rest of the way up the stairs. She looked into each room as she made her way down the hall. First room was a bathroom. Second was as she thought a master bedroom. She didn't like the way it looked, mostly done for an older couple. Third was a bedroom but again she didn't like the way it looked, mostly done in reds. The fourth room she looked in was a simple bedroom done in blues. She decided that she would stay in this room. She dumped all the clothes on the bed and folded them. She made her way over to the dresser and opened the top drawer and it was empty. She was glad she didn't want to deal with handling someone's underwear. She put her underwear and bra's in the the top drawer. She opened the second drawer and noticed this one was empty too. She put her tank tops in this drawer, but not all of her shirts could fit in the second drawer so she put the rest in the third drawer. Cookie grabbed all of her pants and went over to the closet and juggled her pants in one arm and opened the closet. She dropped all her pants when she saw there were three clean white shorts and three clean dark shirts. She took the clothes carefully off their hangers and sat them on the bed. Then she turned back to her pants that were now on the floor. She sighed and put her pants on hangers that were in the closet and put the pants up. She grabbed the bags off the ground and grabbed the clothes off her bed and headed towards the room that was done in red.

"There you go" Cookie said as she placed the clean dark blue shirts and clean shorts on the bed. She left the room and went down stairs to the kitchen and threw the bags away. Cookie dug threw the cabinet to find a cup, finely after looking in the second cabinet she found one. She went over to the sink and filled her cup with water. "I wonder what type of family lived here" Cookie said out loud and downed the water. She set the cup down and remembered she threw her cookies away by accident. 'Oh well' Cookie thought and went over to the fridge to get her something to eat.


End file.
